User talk:.Trollsky
archives: 1 2 ---- Hex codes Sorry if this isn't where I'm supposed to leave a message, but can you shoot me the file with the original layers? That is if you made it. If not, could you redirect me to the original creator? It's for the Rosetail image, because I'm going to tweak the warrior and apprentice. Thanks! Broken_Foot Oh shoot, sorry. I'll remove the names off the Charart table. Sorry! Broken_Foot Quick Question Why did you remove Dodge's only charart? I'm probably missing something, I just noticed that the others were at the bottom under the character pixels but he has none now. :) 03:26, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Oh, I understand. That's alright, we all make mistakes. :) 03:32, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Email You could send it to this adress @hannahtiger2003@gmail.com Don't judge the name please, my bro named it for me Broken_Foot Sparrow Fur I really like tortoiseshells :3 Are the Sparrow Fur kit and es reserved under your name? 00:30, 4/15/2017 Parsleyseed The file for the apprentice is looking like a good idea right now 03:56, April 16, 2017 (UTC) uniteartistsgmail.com 18:35, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! 20:43, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Trollsky, I accidentially edited Conekit while you were... and something happened and the whole page got ruined... Please help! Hrhpurple (talk) 22:22, April 16, 2017 (UTC)Gazelleleap Nevermind you got it, thanks^^ Hrhpurple (talk) 22:23, April 16, 2017 (UTC)Gazelleleap Hey why did you remove my facts �� --Moonshadowlady (talk) 22:26, April 16, 2017 (UTC)moonshadowlady Wait how do I get proof??? ---Moonshadowlady (talk) 22:37, April 16, 2017 (UTC)moonshadowlady Thanks �� --Moonshadowlady (talk) 22:42, April 16, 2017 (UTC)moonshadowlady Hey what if I have a fact but there is no proof .-. --Moonshadowlady (talk) 23:03, April 16, 2017 (UTC)moonshadowlady Re: Yeah, I can. I just deleted it for you :) How did you tweak Sagenose to be pale gray with his stripes? Did you have the layers of the original image? 21:30, 4/19/2017 Is there a way you'd be able to show me? Because I'd like to do the apprentice when Swiftbreeze gets approved but I don't know how to make his stripes and fur pale 21:40, 4/19/2017 My address is: hannahtiger2003@gmail.com Thank you :D 21:43, 4/19/2017 Nomination Good job on you work for Batear and Fenneldust! Would you like to nominate Fenneldust or may I? I've already nominated Batear. :) 07:03, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Alright, thank you :) 07:07, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Blackstar Why isn't his mate and children on his profile, when his mate is Tallpoppy (and on her profile it says it. ) Question Quick question, because I don't want to contradict you, since you probably did the right thing but both Brightflower's df cite and her Wolfstep mentor cite got removed, and I thought we were only removing missing kits? That's what PC said specifically. Not sure if you meant to, or if I'm out of the loop, so I wanted to ask before just bumbling in to edit something. Grasskit Yo, you mind shooting me the file for Grasskit's Star image? buncegirl99@hotmail.com Thanks! 00:01, 5/03/2017 Ye, thanks! 00:06, 5/03/2017 Hello, I have a question about Echomist How you made effect of sparkles/glitter/mist on Echomist's fur? – 10:25, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Could you shoot me the file for Slash's df? I'm doing his leader, and wsn't sure if I colorpicked the exact colors, and don't want to make a mistake. My email is: hannahtiger2003@gmail.com. Thank you! 17:28, 5/10/2017 Leafshade Hi! I'm deciding to tackle Leafshade's warrior image and I was wondering if you still had the file for the kit image so I can match the colours? My email is maxroadwarrior99@gmail.com - and thank you! 23:16 14 May 2017 No worries, thank you for replying! 06:21 15 May 2017 The quote I am sorry if you are having problems irl that are causing you to act this way, but if you keep deleting things that you don't have to because "IT'S FINE", I will contact one of the moderators. Have a nice day. Fashionista101 (talk) 15:44, May 17, 2017 (UTC)Fashionista101 request I'm a little scared to ask you, but do you take charart requests? Sorry to bother you. Rainbowmistake (talk) 11:43, May 19, 2017 (UTC)chat Leader long please here is the ref http://riverspirit456.deviantart.com/art/Fusions-631183996 just without the flowers, extra tail and she has a scar over her mouth. Use the tail in front for pattern.Thank you! Rainbowmistake (talk) 21:04, May 19, 2017 (UTC)chat Yes If you still have the file, could you possibly shoot me Shaded Moss's StarClan image? I have my eye on a certain image, but I need this file to complete it^ My email is: hannahtiger2003@gmail.com 07:55, 5/20/2017 Omg shes lovely, thabk you Rainbowmistake (talk) 20:39, May 20, 2017 (UTC)chat okay but dude she's deader than dead dead tho I love you <3 Raven Pelt hex code I need the hex code for Raven Pelt's eye color. - Birdtail - Um, and, uh... WEIRD STUFF!!! Kinkfur Hi, I was wondering why you undid my edit on Kinkfur. Just wondering. 01:15, May 23, 2017 (UTC)ggC1ND3R_STR1P3 Re:Kinkfur Ok, thanks for letting me know. I'm pretty disappointed because I personally think Vicky should have kept it canon, but whatever she says is right. Re: Raven Pelt hex code I just need the eye color. -- Birdtail - Um, and, uh... WEIRD STUFF!!! 23:43, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Raven Pelt hex code Sorry, the color picker on the program I use is kind of annoying :-P. -- Birdtail - Um, and, uh... WEIRD STUFF!!! 00:20, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Tweak Nomination Hello! So I've put Speckletail's warrior up for tweak nomination and you're the only active OA. Would you like it if it passes?Stealthf��re ❤Warriors Forever!❤ 08:15, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Battles I actually had a talk with SnowedLighting about that page. Where she told me the same thing, and funny enough, the other things weren't cited, which I pointed out, and she apologized and added the tag to them. So I did the same thing. Funny how you're always the one to remove my edits. Don't edit my pages please! Birchbark Would I be able to have Birchbark's rogue file, if you still have it? If so, can you send it to Cometandcosmo@yahoo.com Thank you c: C o s m o s n e s s ��#beaubeau 19:33, June 11, 2017 (UTC) hey? kitty 00:58, June 24, 2017 (UTC)preslyna Re:Brightheart I have heard literally everywhere that Lionheart is Brighthearts father. Has this fact been confirmed? Because you had changed my edit on her page. Thanks! Thunderscar (talk) 14:02, June 28, 2017 (UTC)Thunderscar Hi my name is LovelyPrincessGirl wanna be friends Re:Cloudtail's Father and Siblings Su Susann says that Oliver, a plump, white kittypet with long snowy fur and brilliant blue eyes, is the father and that he has two brothers. Zack, a white tom with gray colourpoint markings and blue eyes who is a kittypet, and Taylor, a white tom with light gray tabby patches and yellow eyes who is also a kittypet. He also has two sisters. Nami, brown tabby she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes who is now a loner, and Livy, a white she-cat with brown colourpoint markings and blue eyes. She is a kittypet. Would this information be alright to put on Cloudtail's page? Thunderscar (talk) 18:06, July 7, 2017 (UTC)ThunderScar Pinestar's Choice Allegiances (Omg I am so sorry I always come to you to ask questions ':0) This one is not part of missing kittens!!! Okay I can definitely tell Pinestar's Choice takes place after Bluestar's prophecy, but how come in Pinestar's Choice Dappletail is a warrior, but in Bluestar's Prophecy she is an apprentice? Is this on us or an Erin Hunter Error? I am so sorry for asking you everything you just answer like immediatly. ':0 Thunderscar (talk) 02:02, July 8, 2017 (UTC)Thunderscar I am so sorry I will go afk for a while. Bed Go to sleep. Also HI I am gay and I love you. 8D You have to go to sleep because I said so. And don't test me, I will fly there and take your phone. God I want to say something but it's so inappropriate for the wiki ffffffff You won't be safe when you get back on Skype in the morning. >:3c Thrushwing If you still have the files for Thrushwing's warrior and starclan images, may you send them to Cometandcosmo@yahoo.com ? Thanks! C o s m o s n e s s ��#cat lady 21:22, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Deerdapple Do you perhaps still have the file for Deerdapple? I need either an xcf. or a psd. because I have GIMP. :'> Thanks 02:17, July 27, 2017 (UTC) If Winter doesn't want to do Deerdapple, then I will take the file. I didn't know they wanted it. 14:21, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Alright, I'll have the file! ^^ 22:55, July 27, 2017 (UTC) applestapples123@gmail.com (My mom did this email name, I don't know what the heck she was thinking ;-; 22:59, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Whoops, its actually applestapples123123@gmail.com Im forgetful as heck .3. 23:02, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Hey I'm sorry about acting like I did earlier, I've just been really stressed out lately, and more recent matters didn't really help anything much. So yeah, I'm sorry. I'll be a good noodle lol 02:54, 7/28/2017 howdy hey so you know how you did a charart request for Jaysnow like over a year ago? I was wondering if you have the file for it :P Bee Hey, if you still have the file for Bee's DF and ES files, may you send them to cometandcosmo@yahoo.com. Thanks! C o s m o s n e s s ��#cat lady 03:05, August 3, 2017 (UTC) dek Have you seen the sample for tigerheart's shadow? if so, where is it if it's not in ibooks? C o s m o s n e s s ��#cat lady 08:03, August 10, 2017 (UTC) sandyo howdy there do you have the file for sandynose's warrior?? Shellkit Would you perhaps tell me how to get a proper cite for Kate's blog. I'm not lying, I just don't know how to do the cite. I'm still new to this coding, and I would like to learn how to do references. 19:50, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey Can you make me a brightheart and swiftpaw drawing? Oatwhisker Asking for another file X3 Can I have the file for Oatwhisker's elder image? Thanks! 00:35, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Question Would Bone have a deputy image? I just guessed he would since he was in the deputies category and he had a deputy name on his page. 22:15, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Hello I noticed that you deleted something on my profile. you said it's not mine. Well, if you give credit, it's okay. I GAVE credit so no need to delete something! {User:Ferndust |username=Ferndust |font=Symbol |color=Gold |background=none |border=none |textdecoration=none |textshadow=gray 0.3em 0.3em 0.15em can do it] }} ... ...Cannot say any other word.. ..because what you call me.. barley Hey, I want to redo Barley's kittypet image, so can you tell me how you smudged his patches? (and if possible send me the file to wildthings379@gmail.com?) barley Could you send me Barley's warrior file to cometandcosmo@yahoo.com? If you still have it? Thank you!! c: C o s m o s n e s s ��#cat lady 15:42, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Hey, er, you sent me the old design of Barley, lol. Not his new design for after we did the redos. C o s m o s n e s s ��#cat lady 04:58, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Hootwhisker Why would he not go in that category? He was in the categories for T&S and SS even though he was in the allegiances only. Just curious.TheAmericanDream 00:59, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Hootpaw Ah, I see. And thank you for the condescending reply. Not everyone is as versed in Wiki categories as you. My bad for attempting to help. Lmao. TheAmericanDream 01:06, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Am I supposed to be triggered or something? Next time try explainging something to a newer user with respect. TheAmericanDream 01:09, August 27, 2017 (UTC)